This has nothing to do with you
by phrasethatpays
Summary: Realmente, isso não tem nada a ver com você. É entre eu e... Eu. [EdxWin]


**N/A:** Minha primeira fanfic de FMA, escrita há muito tempo e encontrada hoje no HD. Está muito vaga e desinteressante, mas espero que agrade alguém por aí, o que parece difícil. Se eu tiver uma review, eu continuo. Se não tiver... Não continuo. E lembrem-se...

_Cada pessoa que ler essa fanfic e não deixar uma review, está ajudando no crescimento contrário do Ed. Então, leia essa humilde fanfic, deixe uma review e não deixe o Fullmetal diminuir 1cm, sendo ainda mais zoado por seus... Superiores?_

**This has nothing to do with you. **EdxWin

_Realmente, não tem nada a ver com você. É pessoal, entre eu e... Eu._

_**Primeiro capítulo**_

A luz do sol a despertava de uma maneira incômoda. Abriu seus olhos ainda ardidos de sono e constatou seu rosto marcado pelas peças e ferramentas em que seu rosto se encontrava repousando anteriormente. Sentiu seus ossos estalarem quando fez menção de levantar, o que se seguiu de uma pequena dor. Automaticamente percebera que havia adormecido por cima de seu projeto de Auto-Mail.

Já era de se esperar, já que ela mal dormia para terminar logo o que tinha que fazer. Ela sabia que poderia muito bem pedir para que sua avó a substituísse nesse trabalho, mas seu orgulho de protética não a permitiu. Seu orgulho _ferido_, digamos assim para sermos mais exatos, pois aquele ser que no presente momento ela queria desconsiderar como um grande amigo, havia usado todas as palavras coerentes em seu vocabulário para atingir a garota.

Se ela fosse descrever o tal com uma palavra, naquele momento, seria _idiota_. Se ela fosse se descrever ela mesma, com uma palavra, naquele momento, seria _idiota_. Ela poderia continuar refletindo em como ela era _idiota, idiota e idiota_ se seu estômago não roncasse, implorando por comida, já que a jovem havia trocado o delicioso jantar da noite anterior por chaves de fenda, parafusos e _Auto-Mails_. Já que ela era uma _inútil obcecada por Auto-Mails_.

_Winry analisava, por completo, o estrago feito no Auto-Mail de Edward, enquanto este último observava as mudanças na face da garota a cada parte danificada que ela encontrava. Por fim ela concluiu, irritada:_

— _Não tem jeito, vou ter que fazer outro. De novo._

— _Você sempre tem que fazer outro, por que ainda reclama? – O garoto perguntou, sem pensar. Aquilo foi quase um baque no estômago da menina, fez ela se sentir "reclamona" demais._

— _Talvez eu reclame porque eu me esforço cada vez mais para construir Auto-Mails cada vez melhores e mais úteis para você, mas você sempre volta com eles quebrados como se não fizesse diferença nenhuma pra você. Você simplesmente joga..._

— _O seu orgulho de protética no lixo? – Ele completou da maneira mais fria possível. – Eu nunca pedi pra você fazer isso por mim, muito menos "construir Auto-Mails cada vez melhores e mais úteis". Se eu pudesse, eu ainda teria meu braço e minha perna. Mas como não tenho, dependo de outras pessoas para construírem próteses para mim. Só que isso não significa que eu tenho que agüentar o orgulho de uma inútil obcecada por Auto-Mails._

— _E eu não tenho que agüentar o orgulho de um nanico obcecado por alquimia e, que ainda por cima, é o um cão do exército e idiota. – Ela disse, tentando engolir o choro._

— _QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE... – O garoto não conseguiu concluir uma de suas famosas frases provocadas por seu complexo de Napoleão, pois a garota, usando toda a sua força, repetiu a famosa cena da chave inglesa entrando em contato com o crânio do jovem. Mas, dessa vez, com mais força. E, com o acompanhamento de lágrimas, que pesaram muito mais na mente do jovem alquimista do que a pancada anterior. Ela teria corrido para seu quarto no intuito de continuar chorando, mas ele segurou seu braço._

— _Er... Me desculpa, Winry. – O garoto disse, engolindo seu próprio orgulho. A garota permaneceu em silêncio. Ele prosseguiu. – Eu me exaltei e disse coisas que não eram pra ser ditas, por que... Ah, isso não tem nada a ver com você._

— _Nunca tem... Eu não sou parte da sua vida mesmo._

— _Como assim?_

— _Assim que eu nunca fiz parte de nada. Eu nunca pude saber dos segredos entre você e o Al, eu nunca podia saber..._

— _Claro que não, você se assustava com qualquer uso da alquimia feito por nós._

— _Claro que eu me assustava, isso fazia com que eu me sentisse... Distante, como se eu não conhecesse vocês dois. Vocês eram meus melhores amigos... Meus únicos amigos... – Ela soluçou. – Mas isso... Não tem nada a ver com você também._

— _Como você pode ser tão egoísta e só pensar em você às vezes?_

— _Eu vou te dizer por que eu sou tão egoísta... Não imagino você sendo diferente de mim, depois de seus pais serem mortos, depois de tirarem tudo que você precisava para ser feliz e uma criança normal, SÓ PORQUE ELES AJUDARAM OUTROS SERES HUMANOS! – Ela respondeu, aos prantos. Ele ficou uns segundos pensando, sem saber o que dizer, enquanto a garota deixava lágrimas e lágrimas escaparem._

— _Desculpa... Eu nunca olhei as coisas por esse lado._

— _Você nunca olha, Ed. NUNCA OLHA! – Foram as palavras que a garota se limitou a dizer antes de correr para seu refugio, também conhecido como quarto. Aquelas palavras atingiram o interior do garoto, ferindo o que estava bem lá no fundo mesmo... O seu lado sensível._

— Winry-san? – A garota pode ouvir a voz do Elric mais novo. Sua vontade era descontar toda a raiva que ela sentia pelo irmão do garoto no pobre, pois ela estava mal-humorada e triste, mas não ia tratar mal o menos culpado daquilo tudo, ela estaria sendo **egoísta**.

— Olá, Al. – Ela ainda estava sonolenta. Alphonse constatou que ela parecia cansada, mal-humorada e quase doente, então sabia mais ou menos o que havia acontecido.

— A vovó Pinako pediu para que eu viesse te acordar, já que o nii-san não está aqui e, mesmo que estivesse, não viria, como sempre, só para contrariá-la. – A armadura disse, de um jeito que, se ele pudesse, com certeza estaria sorrindo, apenas tentando animar à amiga.

— Eu acho que ele não viria por outros motivos. – Ela respondeu, seca, detonando o humor do garoto. Então resolveu por um sorriso no próprio rosto e melhorar o próprio humor. – Enfim... Vamos tomar café, Al-kun?

— Vamos, sim! – Ele respondeu, animando-se novamente, mesmo que não fosse comer nada. Uma animação tão contagiante, diga-se de passagem, que Winry nem precisou forçar um sorriso, ele veio facilmente.

Al e Winry desciam as escadas, quando encontraram Ed subindo. Winry procurou os olhos do garoto, que evitavam os dela o quanto podia, sem "dar muito na telha". Ela procurava nos olhos dele, algum arrependimento, alguma culpa, qualquer coisa que a levasse a perdoá-lo, algum motivo. Ela se sentia ainda mais idiota quando o perdoava sem motivos certos. Enquanto o garoto evitava aquele mundo azul que ela chamava de olhos, com medo de encontrar rastros do efeito que suas duras palavras haviam causado.

— Bom dia, _Elric_. – Ela disse, o mais friamente que conseguiu alcançar numa frase tão singela.

— Bom dia, _Rockbell_. – E ele devolveu na mesma moeda. 1x1 para Ed. Enquanto isso, Al observava os dois com uma grande gota na cabeça. Mesmo sabendo do que se tratava por conseqüência de um pequeno raciocínio lógico, ele não havia acompanhado a discussão na integra. Mas, pelo mau-humor de ambos e a forma de se tratarem, era fácil perceber o quão séria havia sido.

Ed continua seu percurso, passando entre Al e Winry. Esta, se vira, observando as costas do garoto enquanto ele subia. Quando não conseguia mais avistá-lo, o que não era difícil, já que o garoto possuía apenas 1,50cm de altura, postou-se a observar o irmão. Este que, agora, possuía uma gota ainda maior com a atitude da menina. Depois de alguns segundos, Winry suspirou.

— Por que seu irmão não é como você? – Ela deixou escapar.

— Como assim, Winry-san?

— Tão... gentil.

— Se ele fosse como eu, ele não seria o meu nii-san. Ele seria... Eu. – Al concluiu, o que fez Winry soltar uma risadinha.

— Se existissem dois Al's, a vida com vocês dois perderia a emoção. – Ela disse, descendo os degraus que sobravam, deixando para trás um Al depressivo, acompanhado de uma nuvem negra de chuva e uma sentença de chato pairando sobre sua cabeça.

— O que foi? – A garota perguntou, observando a armadura. – Al, eu só disse que é engraçado ver o choque de personalidades entre vocês dois, pois o Ed é seu oposto. Eu não disse que você é chato. – Completou, revigorando o amigo.

— Obrigado, Winry-san.

— De nada, Al. – Winry respondeu. – Agora vem logo, que eu estou com fome.

Ed estava deitado em seu quarto, pensando nas coisas que havia dito e nas coisas que ouvira. Havia chamado a amiga de egoísta, mas ele também era. Nunca havia parado para pensar em como a garota sofria. Ela havia perdido os pais, e eles apenas haviam ajudado outras pessoas. Morreram por ajudar. Enquanto ele? Sua mãe havia morrido, de fato, por uma doença, mas seu pai estava vivo. Longe, mas vivo. E por seus motivos. Ninguém havia tirado injustamente a vida deles.

Mas, claro, que a vida dele não era um mar de rosas. Havia feito uma burrada e pagava caro por cada erro que cometeu. Mas, ele estava pagando por erros próprios. Ela estava pagando por nada. Como pudera ser tão insensível esse tempo todo? Ou melhor... Como pode ser tão insensível a todo o tempo? Ele sabia que iria levantar daquela cama, esquecer tudo que havia pensado e voltaria a ser o mesmo insensível.

Se, em algum dia de sua vida, ele havia pensado em mudar seu próprio jeito de ser... Nunca lhe pareceu tão necessário quanto parecia agora que ele sentia raiva de si mesmo. E o pior... Ele sabia que _tinha_ que mudar e conhecia quem poderia ajudá-lo, mas não é tão fácil assim engolir o próprio orgulho outra vez para pedir conselhos para seu _irmão mais novo_. Apesar de que... Al não ia se importar, ia até ficar feliz ao ver com a atitude do irmão. É, estava decidido, era com o Al que ele tinha que falar.

— Hum... Al? – Ed chamou, parando na sala e encontrando Al e Winry conversando como não faziam há muito tempo. Ele queria estar ali, apenas para ouvir, mas sabia que morreria com chaves de fenda entrando pelo seu nariz se tentasse.

— Fale, nii-san. – O menino respondeu, gentil como sempre.

— Você poderia... Er... Vem cá um estante. – Ele disse, fazendo sinal para que a armadura o seguisse. Al olhou para Winry por alguns instantes e seguiu o irmão até o quarto deste. Quando se certificou que ninguém poderia os ouvir, Ed começou a falar. – Então. É que... Bem... Você sabe.

— Eu sei?

— É, Al, você sabe. – Ed respondeu sério.

— Sei o que? – Al perguntou, com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

— A briga. – Ed respondeu, se recuperando da queda de decepção que tivera.

— Ah, a Winry-san me contou. – Al respondeu, inocentemente. Ed o fitou por alguns segundos, imaginando como a garota devia ter contado e como o irmão devia estar com raiva dele e pena dela.

— Er... Então.

— Então o que?

— Eu preciso de... Ajuda.

— Com o que? – O irmão se mostrou surpreso.

— Eu quero pedir desculpas, mas não sei como. – Ele respondeu da maneira mais rápida que conseguiu, o que fez com que o irmão levasse algum tempo processando o pedido do irmão.

— Você quer dicas para se desculpar de uma maneira gentil com a Winry-san? – Al perguntou, da maneira mais normal possível e, mesmo assim, o irmão adquiriu a versão tomate de alquimista de aço. – Você pode simplesmente pedir desculpas.

— Na última vez que eu tentei, ela não pareceu gostar muito. – Ed disse, perdendo a coloração vermelha ao se lembrar da chave atingindo seu crânio sem piedade alguma.

— Er... Mas tem que ser de um jeito em que ela perceba que você realmente se arrependeu, nii-san. – Al disse em resposta, o que fez Ed refletir por alguns instantes.

— E se isso não funcionar? – Perguntou finalmente, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Bom, sempre há o plano dois. – A armadura respondeu. – Você pode dar um presente como pedido de desculpas...

— Que tipo de presente?

— Que tal... Bem... – Al tentava imaginar o que Winry poderia gostar. – Você poderia entrar no quarto dela durante a noite e...

— Nem pensar. – Ed interrompeu. – Se ela acorda, me mata.

— Essa noite ela vai estar trabalhando, nii-san. – Al respondeu calmamente. – É só você ser rápido e deixar o presente lá antes que ela volte.

— Mas que tipo de presente? – Ed perguntou mais uma vez.

— Que tal uma chave nova?

— TÁ MALUCO?!

— Nii-san... Você quer ou não o perdão dela?

— Mas vai doer depois. – Ele disse, olhando para baixo.

— Existem alguns sacrifícios que valem o perdão da Winry-san. – Al respondeu.

— Isso porque não é você que sente a dor. – Ed respondeu, ainda choramingando. Al permaneceu em silêncio e Ed percebeu que havia falado demais. – Mas isso não vem ao caso. Bem... Como ela vai saber que é uma chave nova?

— Bom... Você pode usar alquimia e escrever o nome dela na chave, ou algo assim.

— Eu não vou fazer tanto esforço pra ela me perdoar e depois me bater com a chave nova. Vai doer mais do que com a velha, certeza.

— Nii-san. – Repreendeu Al. – Certo, eu faço isso. Agora você precisa arranjar a chave.

— Eu vou ter que comprar? – Ed parecia indignado. – Eu não sabia que obter o perdão de alguém, gentilmente, era tão difícil. Prefiro do meu jeito.

— E você também tem que deixar um bilhete dizendo tudo o que sente.

— COMO É QUE É?! – Ed se exaltou, interpretando errado as palavras do irmão, que soltou uma pequena risada com tal reação. Quando percebeu o problema de interpretação, corou furiosamente.

— Eu não disse para você _se declarar_, nii-san.

— Eu não iria mesmo. Eu não tenho motivos. – Ed cortou, corando ainda mais. Al não consegue evitar e ri ainda mais do irmão mais velho. Era incrível como ele era tão infantil... Não que ele mesmo não fosse agir parecido se estivesse em tal situação. – Pare de rir de mim. – Ed protestou. – Eu apenas quero acabar com esse clima chato, então vou transformar algo em uma chave. – Completou, se achando um gênio.

— Nii-san, o que tem por aqui que pode ser transformado em uma chave?

— Ahm... – Ed levou algum tempo pensando. – A chave antiga? – Concluiu, desanimado.

— Isso. Não é mais fácil comprar uma nova? – Al aconselhou.

— Não.

— Então vai fazer o que?

— Furtar a antiga. – Ed respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

— Como? – Al parecia assustado.

— Me dê cinco minutos para pensar... – Ed respondeu deixando Al com uma enorme gota pesando.

Cinco minutos se passaram...

— AHÁ! – Ed exclamou, assustando Al.

— O que, nii-san?

— EU TENHO UM PLANO! HUAHAHAHA. – Ed improvisava sua risada maléfica, assustando ainda mais seu irmão mais novo.

— Não se empolga, Ed.

— Tá.


End file.
